tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Snow Song
The Snow Song is a song from the fifth series dedicated to snow. Lyrics :You wake to the silence, the bright afterglow :Now there's a surprise, for what do you know :It's snowing :Look, it's snowing :Little Jack Frost has been busy last night :The Island of Sodor is a blanket of white :'Cause it's snowing :Yes, it's snowing :White Winter Wonderland :Beautiful day :Snow, snow, snow, snow :Snow, snow, snow, snow :There in the valley, someone you'll know :The little blue train finds his way through the snow :Whistle blowing :Yes, it's snowing :It's a beautiful world; It's a lovely day :Cherish this moment, remember this day :'Cause it's snowing :Yes, it's snowing :White Winter Wonderland :Beautiful day :Snow, snow, snow, snow :White Winter Wonderland :Beautiful day :Snow, snow, snow, snow :Snow, snow, snow, snow :Stay, stay, please stay... Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Donald and Douglas * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Terence * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling * Mrs. Kyndley * Farmer Trotter Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * The Windmill * The Watermill * Rheneas Tunnel * Ulfstead * Terence's Field * Suddery Castle * The Branch Line Cutting * Kirk Ronan Junction * Arlesburgh Harbour * The Waterfall * Lower Suddery * Hawin Doorey Castle * Hackenbeck Tunnel * Standard and Narrow Gauge Tunnel Runby * Tower Windmill * Echo Pass Ravine * The Mountain Line * Mrs. Kyndley's Cottage * Sodor Shipping Company * Knapford * Hawin Croka * Knapford Bus Yard Footage Used * Thomas and the Breakdown Train * Thomas, Terence and the Snow * The Flying Kipper * Thomas' Christmas Party * The Deputation * Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * A Scarf for Percy * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Special Funnel * James and the Trouble with Trees * Snow Deleted Scenes * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure: ** A deleted scene of Thomas puffing past the waterfall bridge. ** A deleted scene of Thomas passing the windmill. ** An extended wide shot of Thomas leaving Ulfstead while pulling the mail. ** A deleted shot of the waterfall bridge. ** A deleted shot of the village before Toby left. * Special Funnel: ** A deleted scene of Peter Sam about to enter the tunnel. ** A deleted zoomed scene of the tunnel. ** A deleted scene of Peter Sam pulling his coaches. ** A deleted shot of the Sodor Castle. ** An extended scene of Peter Sam on The Mountain Line. * Snow: ** A deleted shot of Percy smiling while stuck in the snow. ** A deleted shot of Gordon looking up at the snow that is about to fall on him. * Thomas, Terence and the Snow - A deleted close-up of Thomas stuck in the snow looking sad. * Thomas' Christmas Party - A deleted scene of Mrs. Kyndley's cottage in the snow. * A Scarf for Percy ** A deleted shot of the watermill. ** An edited scene of Percy wearing a scarf with the round border. Trivia * A version without subtitles is seen on Rescues on the Railways UK VHS, Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures US VHS and the official Thomas and Friends YouTube channel. * Edited scenes of snow falling is used. * The Fat Controller Snowman used in this song and later Winter Wonderland is recycled from the messy Fat Controller used in Lady Hatt's Birthday Party. Goofs * In the Japanese version, at the part where the song says "Snow, snow, snow, snow," it shows the lyrics twice. Then, it fades away, and shows up twice again. Also in the Japanese version when you see a close up of Thomas's whistle you don't hear his whistle sound like you can in the English version. In other languages Home Media Releases CDS * Thomas' Train Yard Tracks (CD sampler) * Surprise Adventures Music Video File:The Snow Song - Music Video es:La Canción de la Nieve ja:ゆきのワンダーランド Category:Songs